Hatsukoi
by parkanyaa
Summary: "Kau akan selalu ada di hatiku. Selalu ada tempat untukmu. Kuharap bahwa aku memiliki tempat di hatimu juga. Sekarang dan selamanya kau masih satu-satunya." -Baekie -


Chapter 1

 ** _Hatsukoi_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _and Other Cast_**

 ** _._**

 ** _ChanBaek (GS)_**

* * *

 ** _-May 2017-_**

Masuk ke gudang adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin untuk kulakukan. Saat ini pengecualian.

Aku mengambil kardus besar berwarna biru dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini sangat berat, bahkan aku lupa apa yang sudah kumasukkan di dalamnya.

Setelah membukanya, aku hampir mengeluarkan sebagian isinya. Sebelum tanganku menyentuh sebuah buku kecil namun cukup tebal. Dengan segera aku menariknya keluar.

Segera bergegas setelah mendapatkannya. Karena inilah yang aku cari. Tanpa memikirkan aku belum membereskan kardus yang kubongkar isinya, toh tidak akan ada yang masuk ke sana selain aku dan ibuku.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di ranjang, kuperhatikan bukuㅡmeski menurutnya ini albumㅡ kecil itu sekali lagi.

Berwarna peach dengan pita kecil di bagian atasnya. Terlihatㅡmanis sekali. Ujung jariku menelusuri tulisan di bagian bawahnya.

 _Chanyeolie_

Tulisan yang sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Namun masih kuingat dengan jelas hingga saat ini. Tulisan yang dulu sering memenuhi hampir seluruh halaman buku catatanku.

Tulisan yang kini mungkin sudah berubah dan tidak sama lagi. Meski begitu aku masih sangat ingin melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum saat mulai membukanya. Setiap halamannya dipenuhi oleh fotoku yang entah kapan diambil. Sesekali aku tertawa melihat betapa konyolnya wajahku saat itu, dan apa itu kacamata bulat.

Saat mencapai dua halaman terakhir aku memperlambat gerakanku.

 ** _Hai..._**

 ** _Kau sudah melihat isinya dari awal? Bagaimana menurutmu, maksudku bukan wajah konyolmu. Aku berbakat menjadi seorang photographer, bukan?_**

 ** _Maafkan aku sudah mengambil gambar secara diam-diam. Apakah sikapku terlihat seperti seorang penguntit atau bahkan seorang sasaeng pada idolanya? Hahah. Tentu saja tidak. Daripada itu, Kyungsoo lebih sering menyebutku sebagai pengagum rahasiamu. Kupikir itu berlebihan._**

 ** _Yeol, aku senang telah mengenalmu di usia 15-ku. Masa di mana aku mulai merasakan apa yang dirasakan para remaja pada umumnya, untuk yang pertama kalinya._**

 ** _Seharusnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku tulis di sini. Jika kutulis semuanya ini akan membosankan dan tidak menarik. Bukankah begitu? Kau juga tidak suka membaca tulisan yang sangat banyak, itu membuatmu pusing, aku masih mengingatnya._**

 ** _Bagian terakhirnya adalah terima kasih. Aku menyukai keputusanmu. Sungguh. Jangan merasa bersalah dengan ini. Karena demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah menyalahkan siapapun di sini._**

 ** _Okay? Telinga besar. Hey jangan marah ya. Lihatlah beberapa gambar yang kucetak, telingamu terlihat cukup besar kan? Hahah. Uh, maafkan aku Chanyeolie:p_**

 ** _-Baekie -_**

Aku menutupnya perlahan. Sejenak ingatan pada waktu itu berputar di kepalaku. Saat pikiranku masih menerawang, aku menemukan kertas kecil terselip di bagian sampul.

Bagaimana mungkin aku baru menyadarinya sekarang.

 ** _Aku pernah bilang padamu, jika suatu saat nanti aku ingin punya pohon sakura di depan rumahku, kan?_**

 ** _Kau tau Yeol, sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkannya!_**

 ** _Bukan. Bukan pohon sakura. Itu rumah baru. Aku akan pindah ke rumah baru, tapi benar-benar ada pohon sakura di depannya, sungguh._**

 ** _Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkan padamu, Yeol._**

 ** _Nanti ya, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menunjukkan padamu gambarnya. Karena tidak mungkin membawamu kemari, kau taukan Jepang tidak bisa dituju dengan bis sekolah yang biasa kau naiki. Hahah._**

 ** _Aku tidak berharap kau akan merindukanku. Jadi biar aku yang mengucapkannya._**

 ** _Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Yeol._**

 ** _-Baekie -_**

 ** _P.s Maaf tidak bisa memberikan ini secara langsung padamu. Hehe:p_**

Aku beranjak dari posisiku. Berjalan beberapa langkah dan membuka tirai jendela.

 _"Baekhyun."_

Aku menyadarinya sekarang. Meskipun ini terlambat dan telah berlalu sangat lama.

Sekarang aku merindukannya. Sangat.

Baekhyun. Kalian harus mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _-July 2015-_**

Semuanya berawal saat kami naik kelas 9.

Wali kelas baruku, Lee Seonsaengnimㅡcantik, terlihat cerdas, lembut dan tegas dan sedikit penuntut secara bersamaanㅡ sedang membacakan beberapa peraturan yang akan diterapkannya. Sesekali membuat lelucon yang membuat seisi kelas tertawa.

"Dan untuk yang terakhir. Saya ingin mengatur tempat duduk kalian."

Keributan terjadi. Berbagai penolakan dari setiap orang bergabung menjadi satu, menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Ini perintah. Apakah ada yang keberatan?"

Wow. Aku suka caranya berbicara. Seperti bibiku yang baru saja menikah tahun lalu.

Aku masih duduk di kursiku saat hampir semua temanku bergerombol di depan kelas, melihat siapa yang akan menjadi teman sebangkunya.

Kupikir aku tidak perlu ikut berdesakan di sana. Toh nanti orang yang menggantikan Jongin ㅡsebagai teman sebangkuku yang baruㅡ akan menghampiriku.

Selain malas, aku tidak ingin kakiku yang terbalut perban ini terinjak oleh salah satu dari mereka. Ya, jatuh karena kecerobohanku.

"Sialan aku mendapat jangkrik betina."

Aku tertawa saat Jongin berjalan kearahku. Kudengar suara tidak terima Kyungsoo menyahut dari arah belakang.

"Chanyeol kau mau bertukar pasangan?" Jongin menatapku penuh harap.

Namun sebelum aku memberi jawaban. Sebuah suara menjatuhkan harapannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau sebangku denganmu, Kim Jongin."

Wow. Penolakan yang cukup menyakitkan.

Kami melakukan high five setelah Jongin mengambil tasnya dan berjalan dengan raut lesu.

"Kau yang akan di sini?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat rambut ekor kuda-nya ikut bergoyang.

Ya. Aku akan berbagi meja dengannya sekitar satu setengah semester ini.

Baekhyun. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya selama ini, pada saat itu. Maksudku, kami juga berada dalam kelas yang sama setahun yang lalu. Namun aku tidak begitu mengenalnya. Tidak sedekat saat aku dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, ataupun Tao.

Yang kutahu tentangnya, dia memiliki senyum yang manis dan pandai bernyanyi.

ㅇㅇㅇ

 ** _-August 2015-_**

Suatu pagi aku bangun dengan keadaan yang tidak baik. Saat melihat atap kamarku, aku seperti terbang dan berputar-putar.

Ibu menyuruhku untuk beristirahat saja di rumah. Begitu pula kakak perempuanku yang menawarkan surat keterangan sakit untuk sehari. Namun aku tetap pergi setelah sarapan yang sedikit kupaksakan. Karena semakin aku memasukkan makanan ke mulut, semakin aku ingin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutku.

Saat sampai di kelas, Tao adalah yang pertama menyadari bahwa aku sedang tidak sehat.

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah ikut bergabung di mejaku.

Kyungsoo menyerang dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang hampir diucapkan tanpa jeda sama sekali. Jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang membesar.

Jongin menyarankan agar aku di ruang kesehatan saja. Dia akan menemaniku, yang aku tau itu hanya alasannya saja agar bisa membolos pada jam pelajaran matematika. Namun setidaknya dia berniat baik.

Lihatlah betapa mereka sangat menyayangiku.

"Pergilah. Kalian membuatku semakin pusing."

Aku membenamkan sebagian wajahku di lipatan siku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Jung Seonsaengnim memasuki kelas. Mereka mengangkat bahu sebelum satu persatu beranjak meninggalkan mejaku.

Aku tidak ingin ketiga orang itu membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman berada di sana. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin, karena dia ikut menatapku dengan khawatir.

"Kau sangat pucat, Chanyeol-ah."

Aku hanya tersenyum saat dia menempelkan punggung tangannya di keningku.

Saat aku mengangkat kepala. Jung Seonsaengnim sudah mulai menuliskan angka-angka kesayangannya di papan tulis. Gzz, membuat kepalaku semakin berputar.

Semua yang berada di kelas mulai membuka buku catatan dan mulai menulis. Kecuali aku. Hanya menatap papan tulis yang sebenarnya yang nampak adalah buram.

Itu bukan karena penyakit sementaraku ini. Aku memiliki masalah dengan penglihatanku. Seharusnya aku pergi memeriksakannya dan memakai kacamata, seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Noona. Aku menolaknya. Hey, kupikir kacamata tidak akan membuatku terlihat keren, benar?

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak mencatat?"

Celaka.

Saat Jung Seonsaengnim berjalan mendekat. Aku membuka buku dengan tergesa, dan melirik buku milik teman semejaku. Namun belum sempat aku menulis. Buku catatanku lebih dulu ditarik olehnya. Tepat saat guru gemuk itu tiba di sampingku.

Wow. Aku baru saja diselamatkan.

"Kau seharusnya memakai kacamata."

Darimana dia mengetahuinya.

Saat dia akan menukar kembali buku kami, aku menahan tangannya. "Lanjutkan saja menulis di sana. Aku akan menuliskan untukmu."

Dia tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangannya. Dan kembali memperhatikan papan tulis. Manis. Jangan lupakan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Apa aku membuatnya tersipu? Aku jadi teringat satu hal.

Saat itu kami baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan olah raga. Aku berniat mengambil seragam di kelas. Di mejaku aku melihat Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun sedang bergerombol. Awalnya aku tidak begitu mempedulikan. Namun begitu mendengar namaku disebut, aku memilih bertahan di balik pintu lebih lama.

 ** _"Aku tau kau menyukai Chanyeol."_**

 ** _"Uh?"_**

 ** _"Kau menyukai Chanyeol, Baek?"_**

Sebelum mendengar kelanjutannya, aku sudah masuk lebih dulu. Membuat mereka terkejut dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku melihat Sehun berjalan beberapa meter dariku. Aku tentu saja tidak mau disangka menguping, meskipun itu benar.

Ketika mengambil seragam dari dalam tas, aku sempat melirik Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan aku melihat kedua pipinya merah. Seperti saat ini. Membuatku ingin mencubitnya saja.

Pada pelajaran selanjutnya bahkan hari-hari berikutnya, kami masih melakukannya. Maksudku, bertukar buku catatan. Baekhyun menulis pada buku milikku, dan aku sebaliknya. Itu ideku.

Aku hanya ingin kami lebih akrab. Dua semester ini akan membosankan jika kami saling canggung, benar?

Jika Kyungsoo dan Jongin berinteraksi dengan cara saling berteriak bahkan mengumpat satu sama lain. Aku tidak akan pernah meniru mereka. Sungguh.

Baekhyun tidak lagi ragu untuk memulai pembicaraan dengaku. Bahkan dia lebih sering mengomeliku saat aku menjatuhkan bolpoinku di bawah meja, lalu memintanya untuk mengambilkan. Meskipun dia terus bergumam, namun dia melakukannya. Alasannya karena kakiku yang terkilir, padahal ini benar-benar sudah sembuh. Aku bahkan sudah kembali memakai sepatuku.

Dia juga akan merengek saat aku dengan sengaja menyenggol lengannya saat dia sedang menulis. Menghasilkan coretan panjang di buku catatanku, membuatnya harus mengulang dari awal lagi.

Baekhyun bahkan sudah dua kali ikut berkumpul di rumah Kyungsooㅡitu kebiasaanku, Tao, dan Jonginㅡpada Sabtu malam. Tentu saja atas usulan si mata bulat itu untuk mengajaknya.

ㅇㅇㅇ

 ** _-November 2015-_**

Pada suatu malam, aku mengeluarkan semua buku yang berada di dalam rak meja. Aku tidak menemukan buku Sains-ku di manapun. Padahal ada tugas dari Gong Seonsaengnim, aku mengingatnya.

Noonaku membuka pintu, menyuruhku turun untuk makan malam.

Aku baru menyadarinya saat melihat rak mejaku sekali lagi. Satu-satunya orang yang mungkin membawanya adalah teman semejaku, Baekhyun.

Baru saja aku meraih ponselku, ternyata sudah ada pesan masuk darinya.

Wow. Tepat sekali.

 **From: Baekhyun**

 **Yeol, buku Sains-mu ada padaku.**

Gzz. Aku tidak seharusnya mengacaukan rak buku itu.

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **Aku akan mengambilnya.**

Aku beranjak untuk mengambil hodie-ku.

 **From: Baekhyun**

 **Memangnya kau tau rumahku? Tidak perlu. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas untukmu. Aku sangat baik, bukan?**

Benar juga. Aku belum pernah ke rumahnya. Meskipun beberapa kali Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa rumah Baekhyun tepat di sebelah toko kue milik Bibinya.

 **To: Baekhyun**

 **Kau yang terbaik, Baekie.**

 **Apa kau sudah makan malam?**

Baekie. Itu panggilan dari Tao untuknya. Aku hanya menirunya akhir-akhir ini. Kuletakkan ponselku dan segera turun setelah kembali mendengar suara nyaring Noona-ku.

Entah sejak kapan tepatnya. Daftar pesan dan log panggilan teratas di ponselku adalah Baekhyun.

Kami sering berkirim pesan meskipun isinya tidak begitu penting. Misalnya, sedang melakukan apa, sampai di rumah pukul berapa, dan yang lebih sering adalah hal-hal apa saja yang kami sukai.

Kami juga sering melakukan panggilan saat malam hari. Baik itu aku maupun Baekhyun yang lebih dulu memulainya.

Satu hal baru yang aku ketahui tentang Baekhyun. Dia itu sangat cengeng. Dan juga sedikit manja dengan caranya sendiri.

 _"Seharusnya ada satu hal lagi yang kuketahui. Ya, seharusnya."_

.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _-January 2016-_**

Semester dua baru saja dimulai. Beberapa ujian sudah melambai-lambai. Tentu saja, ini semester akhir sebelum lulus.

Teman-temanku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di sekolah. Entah itu hanya sekedar berkumpul, bermain permainan konyol, sesekali kami juga menonton film bersama. Semua baru akan mengangkat kakinya saat matahari terbenam, artinya penjaga sekolah akan mengunci semua pintu.

Sehun lebih menyukai kalimat, "Kita harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa. Setelah ini belum tentu kita dapat bersama lagi, bukan?" Wow. Lihatlah. Dia terpilih sebagai leader di semester ini.

Aku masih semeja dengan Baekhyun. Bersekongkol dengan Jongin untuk menjahili Kyungsoo, yang berakhir mendapat pukulan keras dan menyakitkan dari Tao. Si mata panda itu semakin menyeramkan setelah mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Wu Yifan, salah satu pemain basket idaman di sekolah. Gadis beruntung, benar?

Sejauh ini tidak banyak perubahan yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak melihat Baekhyun." Kyungsoo membuka bungkus coklat untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku melihatnya bersama Luhan saat kembali dari toilet." Jongin sedari tadi merampas ponselku. Memainkan game sialan yang membuatku diomeli oleh Noona saat mengetahui bahwa aku memilikinya, padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jenis game apa itu.

Tao menempati kursi Baekhyun. Sibuk mewarnai jari tangannya. Yang aku yakin dia akan habis jika Lee Seonsaengnim mendapatinya. "Mereka sering terlihat bersama. Kudengar mereka berteman sejak kecil."

"Biarkan saja. Apa untungnya selalu bersama dengan Kyungsoo yang terus memakan coklatnya sampai gemuk. Apalagi kau yang sering berkencan dengan anak basket itu." Jongin langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua orang sekaligus.

Hey, mejaku bahkan sudah dipenuhi oleh bungkus coklat berwarna pink milik Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka. Kupikir dua gadis itu hanya merasa kesal karena merasa kehilangan seorang temannya. Semacam cemburu. Aku pernah melihat Noona-ku mengalami hal yang sama.

Srek.

Pergerakan Jongin membuat mejaku bergeser. Membuat Tao mengeluarkan teriakan melengkingnya.

Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya iba. Walau maksud sebenarnyaㅡkau akan mati Jonginㅡ.

"Seseorang menyatakan cinta pada Chanyeol!"

Wow. Usaha pengalihan yang bagus Kim Jongin. Namun, tungguㅡ"Apa?"

Aku segera merebut ponselku darinya.

Tao yang tadinya menatap nanar ke arah botol kecil yang sekarang tercecer di lantai. Sekarang mengangkat kepalanya. "Apa itu Baekhyun?"

Aku mendengar suara tendangan dari bawah meja. Itu Kyungsoo. Aku tau yang tadi itu bukan hal yang seharusnya kudengar. Maka aku hanya berpura-pura memainkan ponselku.

"Itu Luhan."

.

.

.

 **Tbc/End?**

H-hai~ /malu-malu kelinci/

Sebenarnya aku sudah lama membuat ini namun baru sekarang punya keberanian kkk~

Ini alurnya sengaja dipercepat karena hanya akan ada 2 atau 3 chapter hehe…

Umm, sudahlah wkwk

Review-nya, boleh?


End file.
